Magic Works
by dinastia
Summary: And make your final move Don't be scared, she wants you too Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave Don't let this moment slip away


—MAGIC WORKS—

Un moreno de cabello muy despeinado de color azabache, muy buen cuerpo, con ojos color chocolate fundido que eran enmarcados por unas gafas redondas. Esperaba hecho un manojo de nervios en uno de los sillones de la su sala común. Iba vestido elegante con un smoking y una camisa blanca desabrochada de los primeros botones que le daba un aire muy sexy.

Pero cómo no estar así cuando después de siete malditos años de arrodillarse y humillarse frente a esa pelirroja que al fin le había dado el tan esperado "sí".

Al fin, la hermosa Liliane Elizabeth Evans era la novia oficial del mujeriego James Charlus Potter, desde hacía un día y dos horas. Teóricamente esta era su primera cita.

De repente un delicioso y sutil aroma a rosas con jazmines inundó toda la Sala Común que, en ese momento, estaba vacía.

James volteó la cabeza hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios de chicas y vio a Lily, que bajaba con una gracia sobrenatural.

Iba vestida con un vestido verde esmeralda que combinaba perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos, con unos zapatos de tacón muy bajos y su cabello largo pelirrojo estaba amarrado en un peinado muy elegante en vez de la coleta diaria que utilizaba para ir a clases.

Se levanto rápidamente y fue a su encuentro. Tomó tímidamente su mano y depositó un beso en ella.

— ¿Le gustaría acompañarme al baile, señorita Evans? —preguntó con tono solemne.

—Sería un honor, señor Potter —respondió una divertida Lily.

Lily tomó el brazo de su ahora novio, y caminaron hasta el Gran Salón, donde miles de parejas esperaban a que empezara el baile de graduación.

—Wow —soltó de repente Lily.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó James.

—No puedo creerlo —respondió.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengas al galán de Hogwarts a tus pies? —dijo James muy risueño—. Aunque el sorprendido debería ser yo, no puedo creer que cada vez que te veo te veas más hermosa.

—No digas tonterías, Potter —dijo ella seria—. Es que la verdad no puedo creer que esta sea mi última noche aquí. Este es mi hogar, no sé que voy hacer cuando llegue a casa. Mi hermana no me dejará en paz y mis padres tratarán por todos los medios de correrme de ahí. Ya tengo diecisiete, dentro de un mes dieciocho y no tendrán porqué seguir cuidando de mi legalmente, así que de seguro me corren de casa.

James se sorprendió; no esperaba oír eso. Tomó su rostro entre sus mano y limpió la tímida lagrima que se le había escapado. Lentamente se acercó hasta que la distancia se hizo nula, y la besó.

Cuando después de un minuto se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, James le hizo una oferta.

— ¿Qué tal si vienes a vivir conmigo, Lily? Yo vivo en una mansión a las afueras del valle Godric que me dejaron mis padres al morir. Vivía solo hasta hace dos años, porque Sirius vino a vivir conmigo y Remus nos invita muy seguido. Eres bienvenida, por favor, no quiero que sufras —sus palabras eran sinceras y Lily lo notó pero solo atinó a abrazarlo muy fuerte.

De repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron y todos los alumnos de séptimo año entraron. El Salón había sido decorado para la ocasión y tenía aspecto de discoteca. Todas las mesas de las casas se habían esfumado y fueron remplazadas por mesas de seis personas. Lily y James se dirigieron a la pista y empezaron a bailar.

Llevaban media hora de estar bailando, cuando una canción lenta empezó a sonar. James tomó a Lily por la cintura y ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough

Ambos sonrieron al oír la letra de la canción parecía hecha a su medida

Para Lily era su última noche en Hogwarts, su última oportunidad de disfrutar su vida con sus amigas —claro está que esa parte no la disfrutaría—, su última oportunidad para estar así con James… Además, eran sus últimas horas como estudiante.

Pero para james era algo un poco distinto porque esta también era su última noche en Hogwarts, y además su última oportunidad de disfrutar de ser un merodeador, de disfrutar con sus amigos — aunque él tampoco pasaría mucho tiempo con ellos—. Era su último baile y sus últimas horas de conquistador y rompe corazones de Hogwarts.

_«Mi última oportunidad de todo». _Pensaron al unísono. Pero Lily sonrió más al oír el siguiente verso.

So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

¿Cuantas veces le había dicho que no a Potter, sabiendo que estaba total completa y absolutamente enamorada de él, tan solo por su estúpido miedo a ser herida?

¿Cuántas veces lo había mandado a la enfermería con hechizo como traga babosas o con un Desmaius, cuando trataba de acercarse a ella, solo por tener miedo?

Pero ese día había caído rendida al escucharlo decirle 'te amo' y mirarla a los ojos con tanto cariño.

Una leve carcajada casi imperceptible se le escapó.

And make your final move  
Don't be scared, she wants you too  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away...

James quedó anonado ante este verso y decidió hacerle caso a este.

Qué ironía.

James Charlus Potter, el rompecorazones de Hogwarts, conquistador nato, siguiendo el consejo de la canción, rió y lentamente se acercó a ella esta que ambos se fundieron en un dulce beso que poco a poco se fue profundizando.

Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't, don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes

Cuando se separaron se sonrieron y siguieron bailando aun más juntos que antes si es que cabía la posibilidad.

And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die

Ambos sonrieron de nuevo; sabían a qué magia se refería y estaban seguros que jamás dejarían que se extinguiera.

So dance your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance

Así, tanto la canción como el baile dio fin y ambos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios con la esperanza de un mañana; con la esperanza de una magia tan poderosa que sabían que entre ellos jamás moriría y que estaban seguros que daría paso a un futuro acogedor.

Una hermosa magia, llamada amor.


End file.
